


Trouble

by FloofyAkumu



Series: Vampire and robot arm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP without Porn, Regreting everything, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyAkumu/pseuds/FloofyAkumu
Summary: Vampire boyfriend isn't happy with his human boyfriend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vampire and robot arm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1 million regrets

“What in the actual fuck are you doing!?” Luke roared at Sui as both of his hands and his legs were lifted and tied close to his chest, spreading wide. He struggled as hard as he can, pulling his limb to break the bounds. His prosthetic arm seems to be deactivated by someone else. He can’t use strength to break free from this situation. The rope was biting onto his skin very hard and the worst part was he was tied up in such questionable pose and his lower half was stripped naked leaving only his boxers.

How the hell did he get himself in this situation, to begin with, second why was Sui seems so pissed, like he is super pissed off. What the fuck did he do this time? Sui moved to face Luke with his normal everyday expression though Luke can see through him well enough to know that his smile doesn’t reach him in a comfortable way. He may seem like he was genuinely smiling but his eyes weren't. It’s fucking scary.

Luke flinched when Sui moved closer to him. He smiles doesn’t reach him at all. He stared at Luke's bare legs, he struggled with all his might when he saw Sui’s hand started to creep up his leg. He shivers when Sui runs his fingers in Luke’s inner thigh, brushing so close to his crotch. Circling and running his hand in Luke’s inner thigh causing Luke to overreact. Sui got closer to his crotch area still smiling oh so innocently.

Sui started kissing his thigh slowly, slowly getting closer to his crotch, occasionally will lick and rarely bites him. Luke jolts when Sui sunk his fang into his thigh cause him to hitch his own breath and he stop struggle when Sui started sucking his blood from his right thigh. Warmth started to pool on his lower half and the sensation of being suck dry was filling in his head. He felt lightheaded from the blood loss. Sui was happily sucking on him until Luke barely could breathe properly, he started to pant and breathe heavily. His body went limp and he can barely feel anything from the tip of his toe.

Sui slowly retracted his fang from Luke and licked the bite mark. He pulled back to enjoy the view of Luke’s limp body, his hard member poking through his boxers and how wretched his expression was. He was definitely enjoying it and being aroused from the sensation of being eaten alive by Sui. He lulls his head forward exhaustion and trying his best to catch his breath. But before he can regain his composure and self-control again, Sui pulled on his boxers, well more like Sui was ripping the boxers off Luke’s legs. This damn vampire.

The other started to play with his member, it twitches when Sui blew on it. Sui leans forward and begun to lick it slowly. Licking it like a lollipop and taking it in full in his mouth. Luke began to writhe from the sensation. Because from the bite earlier, Luke is now hypersensitive. Vampire fangs had its own poison that had the same effect as an aphrodisiac causing Luke barely could move his body without being overly sensitive to every single movement.

Luke was close to release but he was being denied when Sui stopped and moved away. The other looked like he was beyond fucked. Tired and being denied from his release causes him to tear up. Who would have thought the guy that looks like someone had drowned his goldfish could look so seductive. His lips parted and breathing quite heavily, his eyes were teary but not crying and his hair stick to his forehead from the sweat. His eyes were barely open. His mind filled with euphoria heats running through his body was too much.

The vampire reached behind the taller one and pulled a small red ribbon. He reached down and tied a knot on his member causing him to flinch. Luke stops his struggle once he tires himself out from doing so. He was avoiding Sui’s glare of dissatisfaction, why is the older even dissatisfy, he doesn’t know. He hanged his head low but kept his ear on. He heard a bottle cap open, he tried his best not to think about it too much and tried to convince himself that all of this will be over.

Oh lord was he wrong, he jolted from the cold liquid when it hit on his rear end. The feeling of uncomfortable rises and he began to struggle again. He lifted his head and saw something horrifying. Sui has lined up an anal bead near his entrance. He tried to move away, inching slowly away from the toy. His attention was snatched away by Sui when he held his cheeks and forced him to face him. Sui was so close to him, he felt his face was getting hotter every second. The other is firm with his hold making Luke’s struggle seems pointless.

He felt his member twitched as he felt Sui’s eyes stared into him. He could see the pupil slit and glowing brightly in the dimly lighted room. It’s both mesmerising and scary at the same time. He felt like he was being eaten alive by Sui yet again. The other smile softly at him, he shivered at the gesture. He leaned forward to meet Luke’s neck, breathing softly onto him. Before Luke can even protest, he screamed when Sui simultaneously shoved the toy into him and biting his neck. His eyes were fluttered wide open and he felt his eyes were pricked with tears from the sudden painful intrusion to his body. Soon pleasure started to creep up his body, his breath was ragged and he can barely keep his consciousness wide awake.

Sui continued to feed on Luke while slowly moving the toy in and out of him. Luke let out a broken moan, chocking on his word and barely coherent to himself. The only thing he can focus on was the sensation of being suck dry and the uncomfortable of the toy moving painfully slowly inside him.

Sui pulled out his fang from Luke’s neck and planted a kiss on the wound, after he was done with it he moved away from Luke. Seems like Luke didn’t realize that he was dripping wet from pre-cum and his face was contorted to pleasure. Luke was slowly drowning in pleasure without him being conscious about it.

His head was filled with pleasure, he wanted to touch himself, he wanted to relieve himself from the heat pooling on his stomach before remembering that Sui had restrained him. His body unconsciously moved forward to gain more stimulation from the toy in the desperation for a release rewarding him a chuckle from Sui upon doing so. The older leaned forward closer to his right ear and whisper “Don’t you feel good? Do you want more? Won’t you beg for it? My delicious cute food.” Luke jolted and screamed when the toy hit a certain bundle of nerves. Sui won’t stop dragging the toy at the same spot, abusing his prostate. Luke continuously screams on top of his lungs, burning his lungs out of oxygen.

Luke instantly wrapped his arm on Sui’s back when Sui untied the restrain, pulling Sui closer to him as he whimper. His eyes fluttered and tears streaming down his cheeks. The pleasure attacked his mind in such strong and rough thrust. Sui skilfully made sure that the beads drag alongside Luke’s inner wall and hitting his prostate countless times. Luke was turning into a hot incoherent moaning mess. Sui continues to abuse his inside while Luke was moaning Sui's name none stop and begging him to stop.

His mind was full of pleasure, he can’t think straight anymore. Clinging to Sui like his life depends on it. Hoping rightfully Sui would stop the constant abuse of his prostate and stop him from biting his ears. His eyes begun to roll to the back of his head and throwing his head backward when Sui press a switch on the toy and it started to vibrate in high speed causing Luke to screech. He tightens his grip and his face became more and more mess up by time. Luke started too frantically to beg for Sui to pull the toy out and begging him to make it stop.

Sui command in a slow yet deep voice to Luke making him shiver. “Why don’t you beg for me to stop, my precious food. Beg.” Luke almost cum from that if not for the ribbon restraining him from his release. Luke starts to spasm and thrashing around, shaking his head causing Sui to release the rest of the restrain. Luke slump backward pulling Sui along with him. His face was a mess, cover with tears and sweats. His eyes were half shut. Then a dry orgasm hit him causing him to incoherently cry out to his orgasm. Sui removed the ribbon and the toy from Luke carefully. He whined at the sudden lack of the feeling of being filled. He felt empty the moment the toy got pulled out even though he was begging Sui to pull it out. Before he knew it, his body begun to beg to be filled up again when he caught himself staring at Sui’s member showing through the older pants. He wants to be filled again by his lover.

The older caught Luke staring with lustful eyes at his member. He moved closer to Luke causing him to jolt. Sui was amused by his lover's reaction and attempts to get away from him, wiggling around like a small squid on a human hand. Sui caught his by the leg and pulled him closer, the younger was showing such an indifferent expression, an expression that was rare for his case. An expression of pure fear toward the other. He was scared of him which was offsetting yet cute Sui thought. Though pure fear isn’t the only thing that was present on the younger one's face. His eyes betrayed his expression, his eyes were filled with anticipation for what he was going to do.

Sui started to grind his hip on Luke causing him to let out a soft moan, still maintaining his eye contact with the other. He whines when Sui rubbed his finger against his entrance, unconsciously Luke tried to push himself against it granted him a chuckle from Sui. “Won’t you tell me what you want, precious? Beg for me.” The older man whispered in his ear. Sui began to slowly push his finger inside of Luke and searched for his prostate. Luke writhed under Sui when he finds the bundle of nerve and lightly stimulates it with his finger.

Luke felt hot, he is a mess. He was way too hot to think rationally, drowns from the onslaught pleasure. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head lulls forward, burying his head in Sui’s shoulder. Lips parted with moans escaping in each breathe he took.

“Plea…. Please…”

“Please what? I wouldn’t know if you don’t speak properly, dear.” Sui said in a low voice. Luke finally snap and yelled at Sui in such sweet, desperate voice.

“Please… Please just fuck me already! Fill me!” he panted. Sui hummed to the response, quite pleased with the desperation of his lover.

Sui lined himself with Luke’s entrance, slowly release Luke’s grip on the other. Letting the younger catch his breath before ramming into him with full force. Pushing his hot member into Luke in one go. Luke screams from the pressure, he also came from the brutal thrust was. He fists the bedding until his knuckles turned white. Trying to catch his own breath as much as he could when Sui began moving mercilessly inside him, ramming over and over again on his prostate. Luke pleaded to Sui to slow down but Sui ignored it. Fucking Luke into the bed, he can’t run away anymore. His voice became hoarse every thrust. His head was already in dazed from the pleasure.

“I’ll make sure you will listen to me well next time if you want a reward.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Sui were strolling around the town when they wandered into a book store. Sui was trying to find a book about medicine or treatment but Luke could care less about it. Until he saw a booth with some odd choice of books. He slid near the booth not wanting to catch some wondering eyes, pick it up and examined it. Luke almost choke on an invisible coffee after reading the summary.

Sui walked as fast as he could to the source of the commotion. It was Luke’s doing of course. He was yelling and threatening the worker for some reason. He got closer and quickly figured out the reason. He snapped at the worker because of the questionable book. Sui picked it up and read the summary. Oh, so that’s why. He was embarrassed.

“I want all this book gone, burn it all! And give me the author’s name, REAL NAME! I need to exorcist that fucker-“Luke really won’t stop yelling and the mess had gotten a lot of attention. It’s time to shut him up, ‘the book’ way.

“Hey, you sure you don’t want to try it?” Sui whispered close into his ear. He jolted back and look at him with disgust. The ‘WTF’ look was thrown in his direction. Sui was somewhat pleased, he will keep a copy just so he could tease Luke some other day.


End file.
